Collocation
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Ce qui pourrait se passer durant la cohabitation entre Reade et Zapata


**_OS Blindspot_**

**Titre :** Collocation

**Personnages :** Reade et Zapata

**Résumé : **Ce qui pourrait se passer durant la cohabitation entre Reade et Zapata

**Histoire : **

Tasha était assise sur un empilement de caisses, adossée contre un mur de brique. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de son amie et elle était toujours sous le choc. Entre temps la police était arrivée sur place pour examiner la scène de crime. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé, sachant que le FBI, la CIA ou même le MI6 ferait en sorte de régler l'affaire. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était pleurer et culpabiliser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête l'idée que Claudia serait encore en vie si elle l'avait accompagné. Au bout d'un moment Reade arriva puis s'assit à ses côtés l'air compatissant.  
_-J'ai essayé de l'arrêter et maintenant elle est morte. Ça aurait pu être moi. Je suis seule depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que ça faisait de travailler à plusieurs, de former une équipe, une famille. Je suis tellement lasse Reade et désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté,_ déclara-t-elle la voix enrouée. Elle pleurait et ne cessait de bouger la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de se calmer. Son ami la regarda extrêmement peiné. Malgré sa colère et sa douleur, les larmes qu'il voyait couler lui brisaient le cœur. Edgar avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient toujours présents. Ils n'avaient même jamais disparu. En étant rationnel il savait qu'elle n'avait fait que son travail, une mission qui avait sauvé des milliers de vies. De plus ses fiançailles avec Megan, ses sentiments pour lui ainsi que sa dispute avec Patterson l'avaient poussé à accepter. Seulement ses émotions avaient dépassé toute logique depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme se promit de tous faire pour l'aider à réparer les dégâts qu'avaient causés son départ et l'aider à aller mieux. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand tout serait fini, ils arriveraient enfin à être ensemble. Pour l'instant sa seule préoccupation était de l'apaiser. En effet ces dernières paroles l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Elle avait l'air d'être au bout du rouleau.  
_-Non, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur l'équipe mais tu peux aussi compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je promets d'être un meilleur ami. Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. On arrêtera l'assassin de Claudia, ensemble. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? _Interrogea le directeur adjoint. Tasha le regarda et sourit faiblement. Elle hocha la tête. Tendrement il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena près de lui. Immédiatement l'hispanique se blotti pour profiter de l'étreinte réconfortante qu'il lui offrait. Le policier l'observa quelques secondes. Elle était toujours bouleversée et rongée par la culpabilité. Seulement la présence de son ami, ses paroles et ses gestes la rassurait.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se relevèrent et se rendirent au bureau afin de lancer l'enquête. Toute l'équipe pris de ses nouvelles et lui promit de retrouver le monstre responsable de ce drame. Plusieurs heures de travail plus tard chacun rentra chez soit pour prendre du repos. Zapata, qui était toujours sans logement, resta assise à regarder le lieu se vider. Reade sortit de son bureau pour suivre l'exemple de ses subordonnées quand il vit sa collègue dans un état catatonique.  
_-Hey, ça va ? _Questionna-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et tourna brusquement sa chaise.  
_-Oui, je suis juste très fatiguée mais ça ira. J'en ai vu d'autres, _répondit l'hispanique de manière défaitiste. Edgar la regarda perturbé par le peu d'importance qu'elle portait à son bien-être.  
_-Viens avec moi, on rentre.  
-Quoi ? Non, tu n'es pas obligé, je retournerais au motel. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, ne t'inquiète pas._  
_-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète et ne me dis pas que ça va. Tu es épuisée. Ça dure depuis des jours. Je t'ai promis d'être un meilleur ami et c'est ce que je compte faire. J'ai un canapé très confortable et tu as besoin d'un endroit sûr où rester. Alors à moins que tu ailles une meilleure proposition, s'il te plaît viens avec moi, _implora le directeur adjoint en la regardant tendrement. La jolie brune sourit, enfila sa veste, prit son sac et le suivit sans discuter. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement.

_-Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, _furent les prochains mots d'Edgar quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Il lui tendait une pile de couverture et d'oreiller. Quand elle les prit leurs mains se touchèrent et la jeune femme ne peut empêcher l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent timidement.  
_-Je ne m'attarderais pas trop, promis. Dès demain je cherche un appartement, _rassura-t-elle après quelques secondes. A cette réponse elle crut apercevoir une pointe de déception sur le visage de son coéquipier. L'hispanique n'espérait cependant pas trop. Après tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour elle. Même s'il lui avait pardonné cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait perdu l'espoir de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.  
_-D'accord, je peux t'accompagner, pour aider. Enfin seulement si tu veux, _proposa le directeur adjoint en essayant de dissimuler son envie qu'elle reste. Il comprenait qu'elle ne le souhaite pas. Après tout, il avait laissé sa colère et sa peine parler pendant l'interrogatoire, ce qui lui avait fait dire des choses assez horribles. Natasha hocha la tête heureuse qu'il se propose. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Quoiqu'il arrive elle ferait tout pour faire renaître leur lien. Même si leur relation ne devait pas aller plus loin. Sa vie sans lui n'avait aucun intérêt.  
_-Merci, c'est très gentil.  
-Mais si restes ici, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ranger, _plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, indiquant les tas de papiers reposant sur le comptoir.  
_-D'accord mais dans ce cas tu vas devoir acheter une cafetière, _rétorqua Zapata sur le même ton. Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture et se pelotonna dans le canapé. Ses nerfs et sa douleur faisait qu'elle luttait depuis des jours, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Sans grande surprise être avec son équipier lui apportait la sérénité dont elle avait tant besoin.  
_-C'est hors de question, mais je peux faire du thé. Est-ce que tu en veux ? _Proposa le jeune homme en montrant la bouilloire.  
_-Absolument, _souffla la belle policière. Dès qu'elle eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller elle tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.  
_-Il y a de la camomille, du chaï, du gingembre. Tu sais quoi, je vais le faire au citron. Est-ce que tu veux du miel ? _Questionna-t-il. Il alluma le gaz puis se retourna afin de se rendre compte qu'elle dormait. Il sourit en la regardant. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Toutes les traces de douleurs qui ornait son visage depuis quelques années avaient disparus. Pendant tout ce temps il avait toujours voulu l'aider, la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse seulement il ne s'était jamais cru assez bien. En effet Tasha était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Edgar ne savait pas grand-chose sur son passé mais il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle avait bien plus souffert qu'elle n'aurait dû. Amoureusement il la couvrit d'une seconde couverture pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Après cela il but son thé, mangea un peu et alla se coucher, incapable de déterminer où toute cette situation allait les mener.

Quelques jours plus tard la vie avait repris son cours. Ils avaient arrêté l'assassin de Claudia et continuaient activement d'enquêter sur Dominic ainsi que sur le plan de Madeline. Zapata vivait toujours chez Reade mais ils étaient plus détendus. Les deux jeunes gens prenaient leur repas et vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives en riant comme au bon vieux temps. En dehors de quelques ambiguïtés tout se passait bien. En effet, vivre chez son collègue faisait remonter les souvenirs brulants de leur nuit ensemble. Plusieurs fois, il était sorti de la salle de bain torse nu, ne réalisant pas l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Le jeune homme était probablement habitué à vivre seul. Dès lors la jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer sur leur possible réunion, sur les sensations merveilleuses qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras et le bonheur qu'il ne cessait pas de lui apporter. De son côté le jeune afro américain était aussi relativement perturbé. La voir au réveil, prendre son petit déjeuner en riant à ses blagues pourries dans son pull extra large, bas de jogging et chignon désordonnés était d'un naturel désarmant. Il pouvait aussi la profiter de sa compagnie avant de dormir, en préparant le repas ou avant d'aller travailler, pimpante et déterminée. Ces derniers jours lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Ils étaient rentrés tard ce soir-là. La journée avait été dure et l'enquête extrêmement longue. Pour ne rien arranger le temps était affreux. Il pleuvait depuis des jours, rendant l'atmosphère humide et les humeurs moroses. Epuisés ils avaient choisi de se faire livrer. Les deux amis étaient donc tranquillement assis dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, à partager de la nourriture chinoise au son de l'eau frappant contre la vitre.  
_-Tu dois gouter ces nouilles, échangeons,_ expliqua Tasha. Elle engloutit un boucher, posa sa boîte et permuta avec celle de son collègue. Il goûta en souriant face à sa jovialité.  
_-Tu as raison elles sont bien meilleures,_ s'étonna-t-il malicieusement.  
_-Je suis d'accord, rends-les-moi.  
-Surement pas  
-Donne les moi,_ ria-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. La jolie brune posa une main à côté de son épaule et se rapprocha.  
_-Non,_ souffla-t-il. Joueur, il écarta le bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.  
_-Donne-moi les nouilles, _s'esclaffa-t-elle en réduisant encore la distance entre eux. Ils étaient désormais vraiment proches. L'hispanique était au-dessus de lui, avançant et reculant joyeusement, feignant de vouloir récupérer la boîte.  
_-Non, _réitéra le jeune homme conscient de la situation.  
_-Bien, c'est mon loyer de la semaine, _concéda la policière en se reculant après s'être figé quelques secondes. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son parfum et percevoir sa chaleur corporelle. C'était très perturbant.  
_-Tu es à côté de la plaque sur le marché immobilier à New York. Sérieusement, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, à une condition. Tu dois arrêter d'appuyer au milieu du tube de dentifrice, _plaisanta Reade. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployer.  
_-Ne t'en fait pas je ne resterais pas longtemps abîmer ton précieux tube de dentifrice. Dès que l'on tient Madeline et Dominic je reprendrais ma vie_, annonça Zapata en pensant être un poids. Elle savait que son ami s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec elle lors de son retour. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il était désormais si attentif. Seulement Natasha voulait récupérer son meilleur ami et non quelqu'un oscillant entre colère et remord. Même si elle pensait le mériter c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter._  
-Ça marche mais l'on doit aussi parler de tes ronflements._  
_-Quoi ? Parle pour toi._  
_-Je ne ronfle pas._  
_-Tu ronfles et fort, _taquina sa colocataire. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment pendant quelques minutes puis la soirée repris son cours. Après avoir fini le repas et tout rangé ils n'avaient toujours aucune envie de dormir.

_-Je ne sais pas toi mais après la journée que l'on vient de passer il me faudrait une distraction avant d'aller dormir. Est-ce que ça te tente de regarder un film ? _Proposa-t-il en la voyant tristement distraite._  
-Avec plaisir, _se réjouit la jeune femme. Elle était épuisée mais le bonheur de rester en sa compagnie prenait le pas sur la fatigue._  
-As-tu une préférence ?  
-N'importe quoi sauf …_  
_-Une enquête policière, _interrompit Edgar en souriant. Ils rirent doucement puis choisir de regarder une comédie.

Les deux amis préparèrent du pop-corn et s'installèrent du canapé. Au début ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans aucun contact physique mais plus le film passait plus ils se laissèrent aller. Edgar posa son bras sur l'accoudoir quand sa coéquipière replia ses genoux pour se pelotonner dans le canapé. Délicatement le jeune homme frôla ses cheveux de ses doigts. Elle ferma subrepticement les yeux, profitant de cette tendre caresse pour poser la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment puis les évènements de la journée revinrent la frapper et la jolie brune se mit à somnoler. Reade continua pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il était heureux d'être encore capable de l'aider à se détendre. Le directeur adjoint continua de regarder le film en la gardant dans ses bras. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait face à leur proximité retrouvée vint à bout du stress de la journée et il finit lui aussi par s'endormir. Le duo ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, tendrement enlacé et plus reposés qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois.  
_-Hey, je crois que l'on s'est endormis, _énonça la jolie brune en se redressant, la voix encore ensommeillée. Malgré ses cauchemars elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. La présence de son meilleur ami avait fini par apaiser tous ses démons.  
_-Oui, il faut croire que l'on était encore plus fatigué que ce que l'on avait réalisé. Quelle heure est-il ? _  
_-Un peu plus de six heure trente, on a encore du temps avant d'aller travailler. Est-ce que ça te tenterait un petit déjeuner ?_  
_-Avec plaisir_, répondit-il perturbé. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout allait bien mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette nuit il avait brièvement émergé. Le policier l'avait senti s'agiter et entendu parler en dormant. Elle semblait bien plus paniquée et apeurée qu'à son habitude. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il l'avait enlacé puis déposé un baiser sur son front. En lui murmurant des mots doux il avait réussi à la replonger dans un sommeil paisible mais il se demandait si ce genre d'épisode était fréquent. Il savait que cette mission avait été très difficile, qu'elle avait été obligée de faire des choses qui allait la hanter pendant un long moment. Seulement après avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la folie de Madeline Burke Reade savait que ses actions avaient été nécessaires. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger, l'air préoccupé.  
_-Tasha, est-ce que ça va ? _  
_-Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? _Interrogea la brune intriguée par son expression.  
_-Comme ça, je voulais juste en être certain. _  
_-Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais un très mauvais menteur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?_  
_-Tu me connais bien, ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est rien d'important mais tu étais assez agitée cette nuit, comme si tu faisais un cauchemar plutôt violent et je me demandais si c'était récurent._  
_-Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, _s'excusa l'hispanique gênée. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec sa culpabilité et sa douleur. Le fait qu'il soit redevenu si proche relevais déjà du miracle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas trop en demander.  
_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Pour information ce n'est pas une réponse._  
_-J'ai effectivement quelques difficultés à dormir depuis mon retour mais ce n'est rien de grave. Je peux gérer. Pour être honnête je n'avais même pas réalisé avoir fait un cauchemar cette nuit. _

_-As-tu envie d'en parler ?_  
_-Ce n'est pas la peine ça va passer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._  
_-Ecoute, je sais que les choses sont compliqués entre nous mais promet moi de parler à quelqu'un si tu en ressens le besoin. En tout cas je suis là, quoi qu'il arrive._  
_-Merci, je te le promets mais maintenant que l'on a épuisé le sujet tu devrais venir manger parce que l'on va vraiment finir par être en retard, _annonça-t-elle pour détourner la conversation. Elle était touchée par l'inquiétude et la sincérité qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Comprenant que son amie voulait changer de sujet il laissa momentanément tomber, se promettant néanmoins de rester attentif. Les deux amis déjeunèrent et se préparèrent tranquillement pour le travail. La journée se passa sans encombre entre l'enquête et les recherches concernant Dominic.

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient tous en train de travailler dans l'open space. Tasha était à son bureau quand son colocataire du moment vient l'interrompre avec une question agréablement surprenante.  
_-Hey, vu que l'on n'a rien sur le feu je me disais que ce soir on pourrait tester le restaurant italien qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin du bureau. Enfin seulement si ça te dit._  
_-Euh oui, avec plaisir, j'en serais ravie, _répondit-t-elle choquée par cette proposition inattendue.

_-Génial, je dois y aller j'ai une réunion mais on se voit plus tard, _salua le jeune homme essayant de cacher sa joie. Il avait bien vu l'étonnement sur son visage. Il se doutait que même si leur relation s'était grandement améliorée, elle ne devait pas s'y attendre. Enfin il était ravi d'avoir aussi pu lire de la joie. A croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux convaincus que tous allaient enfin s'arranger. Le directeur adjoint parti en direction de la salle de conférence en la laissant complètement bouche bée. Rich et Patterson, qui avaient bien évidement tout entendue, s'empressèrent de venir la voir.  
_-La vache, je ne savais pas que tu faisais plus que dormir sur son canapé, _plaisanta l'informaticien néanmoins conscient de la complexité de la situation. Il reçut immédiatement une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa collègue.  
_-Ce n'est absolument pas ça. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Reade essaye juste de me changer les idées.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est que ça ? Après tout ça va beaucoup mieux entre vous, _interrogea la jolie blonde. Elle vit le regard hésitant de son amie.  
_-Ce n'est rien de particulier. Disons qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'avais quelques difficultés à reprendre ma vie après cette mission de dingue. Je pense qu'il se sent juste coupable de ce qu'il m'a dit pendant l'interrogatoire et qu'il veut se faire pardonner. Enfin, le fait est que c'est plutôt à moi de le faire, auprès de vous tous._  
_-Alors dans un premier temps tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu avais une mission à remplir et tu as sauvé des milliers de vies. C'était un choix très dur à faire et tu as dû faire passer l'intérêt général devant ton propre bonheur. Je connais tes sentiments pour Reade et je n'imagine pas à quel point ça a dû être difficile. Ce qui m'amène au fait qu'entre vous ça ne serait jamais si simple. En tout cas, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, de quoi que ce soit._  
_-Ok, bien que je sois totalement d'accord avec elle, je sais que l'on va tomber dans un mode "discussion émotive entre filles" et ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Enfin, quoi qu'elle te dise fais le. Je ne suis pas souvent prêt à dire ça mais elle a souvent raison_, conclut Rich en s'en allant, ne laissant aucune place à la réponse.  
_-J'ai des résultats en attente mais si on allait déjeuner, toi, Jane et moi, comme avant._  
_-J'adorerais ça. On se retrouve vers midi quinze, _proposa l'hispanique enchantée à l'idée de retrouver une relation privilégiée avec ses deux meilleures amies.  
_-C'est parfait, _acheva sa collègue. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère en rapport avec les évènements passés. L'informaticienne, en apprenant tous les faits, avait immédiatement compris pourquoi Zapata avait accepté cette mission. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour comprendre ses états d'âmes. De plus elle ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir caché la vérité à propos de Borden. Même si elle considérait toujours ça comme une erreur, le temps lui avait permis de comprendre que Tasha ne lui avait pas mentit à cause de l'ordre de Keaton mais pour la protéger. Elle avait seulement fait son maximum dans la tempête, comme ils le faisaient tous depuis des années.

Quelques heures plus tard les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur.  
_-Ça me fait tellement plaisir que l'on fasse ça toutes les trois. Vous m'avez vraiment manquée et je sais que tout est très compliqué mais rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de retrouver notre ancienne complicité,_ expliqua la jeune tatouée aux anges.  
_-Moi aussi_, assura Patterson en adressant un sourire à l'hispanique. Elle lui retourna la faveur et elles partirent en direction du restaurant dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir commandé leurs nourritures et commencé à manger Jane aborda le sujet sensible du moment.  
_-Comment tu te sens au sujet du rendez-vous de ce soir ?_  
_-Je l'ai dit tous à l'heure. Ce n'en est pas un. Il essaye juste d'être gentil._  
_-C'est ce que je pensais aussi de Kurt avant qu'il me déclare son amour alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang sur une route du New Jersey. Vous avez vécu tellement d'épreuves et pourtant vous êtes toujours si proches. Ne pas tenter ta chance serait du gâchis._  
_-Je suis totalement d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ses sentiments. Après tous il t'a déjà embrassé, _ajouta la blonde. A cette remarqua la brune souffla en haussant les sourcils.  
_-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas au courant ?_  
_-Disons qu'il se peut qu'on ait fait un peu plus que ça. Juste après que j'ai dû feindre mon renvoie on a passé la nuit ensemble. _  
_-Pardon ! _S'exclamèrent ses collègues en cœur, choquées.  
_-Aussi merveilleux que ça ait été, un million de chose se sont passé depuis ce jour-là. Notre relation et la façon dont il me perçoit ont changé. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en parler._  
_-Et malgré tout vous avez réussi à retrouver votre chemin l'un près de l'autre. Je ne vais pas te dire de te déclarer parce que je comprends tes peurs mais essaye d'aller à cette soirée en restant ouverte aux possibilités_, implora l'informaticienne inquiète pour le bonheur de son amie.  
_-Je pense pouvoir le faire. Après tout il a été vraiment adorable depuis que je suis chez lui et je sais qu'il ne ferait pas semblant. Seulement je ne veux pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Je préfère encore rester son amie._  
_-Cet homme est dingue de toi depuis plus longtemps que tous ce que l'on peut imaginer alors tu ne risques pas de le perdre. Quoi qu'il arrive vous n'êtes jamais éternellement séparés. En tout cas tu as plutôt intérêt à nous donner tous les détails dès demain matin.  
-Comme si j'allais avoir le choix_, rit Tasha avec un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Être avec ses amies lui donnait un sentiment de familiarité réconfortant. Elles avaient toujours eu le don de lui donner confiance en elle et de lui laisser croire au bonheur. Après tout, si Jane et Kurt y étaient arrivés pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas le faire aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs amis avaient eu un départ plus facile. Après un repas haut en rire et confidence le trio rentra au bureau pour reprendre leur travail en cours. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention des deux femmes était le regard que lança Edgar à sa colocataire à travers la vitre lorsqu'il la vit arriver le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble. C'était évident.

Le soir arrivé et la paperasse terminée Tasha alla attraper des vêtements de rechanges ainsi que quelques articles de toilettes et se prépara pour ce qui n'était pas supposé être un rendez-vous. La jeune femme ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'appréhender la soirée. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien et que, comme à son habitude, Reade lui ferait passer un merveilleux moment, quitte à faire passer son bonheur avant le sien. Seulement la signification de toutes ses petites attentions, l'impact qu'elles avaient sur elle la rendait complètement folle. L'hispanique se rendait compte que son bonheur dépendait de plus en plus de leur relation et c'était aussi terrifiant qu'agréable. En une demi-heure elle prit une douche, revêtit un jean noir, un flamboyant chemisier rouge, des escarpins et un manteau en cuir noir. Elle s'était remaquillée et recoiffée. La brune prit ses affaires et partit en direction du bureau de son collègue, sachant qu'il devait également être prêt à partir.  
_-Entrez, _annonça le directeur adjoint en entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il ne releva même pas la tête plongée dans sa paperasse.  
_-Hey, c'était juste pour te dire que j'avais finis mes rapports et que je suis prête à partir dès que tu en as finis avec les tiens, _annonça-t-elle en entrant timidement. Au son de de la voix de sa partenaire le jeune homme leva les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, époustouflé par sa beauté. Elle n''avait rien fait de plus que d'habitude seulement la simplicité de sa tenue ne faisait que lui rappeler une époque paisible. Il avait l'impression de voir l'ancienne Tasha devant lui, celle avec qui il regardait des matchs de football, passait des heures à discuter de tout et rien, sa meilleure amie. Tout ça c'était avant qu'il ne gâche tout, avant que ses sentiments ne le fassent se comporter comme le pire des idiots et surtout avant qu'il ne l'empêche pas de partir à la CIA. Ils avaient tous les deux fait des erreurs qui avaient mené leur relation à ce moment précis mais le policier ferait tout pour arranger la situation et exprimer son amour pleinement. Réalisant qu'il avait laissé ses pensées divaguées trop longtemps Edgar sourit et pris la parole.

_-J'ai ce dernier rapport à terminer mais je n'en ai que pour une petite dizaine de minutes_. _On peut y aller directement après._  
_-Ça marche. Je vais aller saluer Patterson et Jane pendant ce temps._  
_-Tu es vraiment magnifique, _complimenta-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau. L'hispanique rougit et partit après avoir murmuré de discrets remerciements.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard ils partirent en direction du restaurant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. En arrivant sur place Reade descendit lui ouvrir la porte puis il lui tendit galamment le bras. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Malgré ce qu'elle avait prétendu c'était définitivement un rendez-vous. Le lieu était intime, éclairé avec des bougies et extrêmement romantique. Les murs étaient marrons chocolat et la moquette au sol était beige. Ce n'était ni trop chic ni trop simple, un équilibre qui leur convenait parfaitement. Ils s'installèrent à une table légèrement à l'écart pour commander. Dès que se fut fait la brune se mit à sourire.  
_-Quoi ? _S'intrigua son partenaire néanmoins ravi de la voir heureuse.  
_-Disons que soit l'on a vraiment pris une trop grande quantité de repas ensemble soit tu es devenu prévisible._  
_-A mon avis, probablement un peu des deux, _rit-il en comprenant la signification de cette phrase. Il était vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour prévoir de si petites choses telles qu'une commande de nourriture. Amoureusement, il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. La jolie brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer de manière incontrôlable. En réalisant l'impact que son geste avait sur elle Reade traça de petit cercle sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce, savourant la douceur de sa peau. C'était tellement agréable de la sentir à nouveau près de lui qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Edgar en mourrait d'envie seulement il était conscient qu'ils devaient y aller en douceur pour ne pas tout détruire une nouvelle fois. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait beaucoup de mal, en grande partie parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs sentiments. Essayant de reprendre une contenance, la jeune femme le taquina puis ils continuèrent à converser sans rompre le contact. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils attendaient leurs plats. Le policier voyait bien que son interlocutrice jetait de discrets regards vers la piste de dance, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Derrière ses airs insensibles Tasha avait toujours eu un grand cœur et un goût prononcé pour la romance. Tenant toujours sa main il se leva et lui sourit. Sans un mot il l'emmena au milieu des autres couples, posa la deuxième dans le bas de son dos puis ils se mirent à tournoyer en rythme. Le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux avec un désir similaire à celui qu'elle avait pu observer lors de leur première nuit. Elle sourit légèrement gênée mais flattée. La jolie brune approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils continuèrent à danser, tendrement enlacés. Les deux amis étaient incroyablement proches. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. L'intensité était telle que Reade était à deux doigts de seller ce moment par un baiser. Ne souhaitant pas briser la magie il blotti son visage dans son cou, profitant de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau. Ils continuèrent à danser pendant le reste de la chanson, incapables de se séparer. Une fois le morceau terminé ils retournèrent s'asseoir le cœur battant.

Le reste repas se passa à merveille. Ils mangèrent et rirent sans aucune pression, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Après plus de deux heures à discuter en dégustant un délicieux repas le duo décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, repus, ravis et l'esprit légèrement embrumé par le vin.  
_-Je te remercie pour tout ça. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, _murmura la jolie brune en s'adossant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle le regarda lascivement en soupirant.  
_-Tu n'as pas à le faire. J'ai également passé un excellent moment, _souffla le policier ensorcelé par sa beauté. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soient séparés de quelques centimètres. Le duo resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur étage. Edgar lui prit la main puis ils firent leur chemin vers l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, posa les clés sur le guéridon. Elle claqua la porte, accrocha son manteau, posa son sac à main puis le suivit dans le salon. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de prendre une boisson.  
_-Est-ce que tu veux quelques choses ? _Demanda-t-elle la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, le fait de la voir si à l'aise dans son appartement ou leur situation actuelle mais il sentit toutes ses inhibitions tomber. Il oublia ses dernières réticences et alla à sa rencontre. Le brun ferma la porte, posa ses mains autour de sa taille en la forçant à se retourner. Automatiquement elle colla son dos contre le meuble envouté par son toucher délicat. Il se rapprocha d'elle un maximum en caressant sa joue.  
-_Surtout arrête-moi si je me trompe, _murmura-t-il la voix pleine de désir. Natasha sourit légèrement en signe d'approbation. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle était incapable de bouger, tremblantes d'émotions. Tendrement il approcha son visage du sien sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Il effleura ses lèvres une première fois remonta vers son oreille pour y déposer un délicat baiser. Zapata ferma les yeux, croyant défaillir face à tant de délicatesse et de sensualité. Constatant l'effet de ses caresses il continua en faisant descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou. Incapable de résister plus longtemps elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps que leur échange devint rapidement électrique. L'afro américain passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir alors qu'elle lui enlevait sa veste. Avec une lenteur presque insupportable il déboutonna son chemisier, dévoilant sa délicieuse peau dorée ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche et noire épousant ses formes à merveille.

_-Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois ? _Interrogea la belle hispanique le souffle court. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau la rendait folle. Cela faisait remonter les souvenirs brûlants de leur nuit ensemble. Ils étaient suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son désir augmenter au fil de leurs caresses. Malgré ça un doute subsistait en elle, comme une réminiscence de son manque d'assurance.  
_-Tu es la femme la plus sublime que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. J'en ai marre de fuir. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre, depuis toujours et pour toujours, _répondit le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais de manière beaucoup plus tendre.  
_-Plus de fuite, de non-dits ou de douleur, juste nous.  
-Juste nous, _murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson avant de sceller ses belles paroles par un baiser. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à affronter mais quoi qu'il arrive désormais ils le feraient ensemble. La jeune femme noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et avec toutes les précautions du monde il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Ils firent l'amour pendant de longues heures, laissant parler tous ce qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux jusque-là. Tantôt tendrement tantôt passionnément ils ne cessaient de se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient. La brune ne s'était jamais senti si à sa place et en sécurité. Pour elle la première fois avait été magique mais c'était comme un au revoir, un souvenir à graver dans sa mémoire avant de courir vers la mission la plus dangereuse de sa carrière. Aujourd'hui était comme un commencement, celui d'une nouvelle vie à deux. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule. Le policier se sentait enfin complet, comme s'il avait trouvé en Tasha la part de lui qui lui manquait depuis toujours. Après un long moment ils finir par s'écrouler l'un à côté de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, la jolie brune se réveilla dans les bras de son partenaire. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant la dernière année. Ayant légèrement froid elle s'extirpa de cette étreinte pour enfiler la chemise de son amant et programmer le réveil du lendemain matin.  
_-Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ? _Demanda Edgar la voix embrumée. Il avait émergé en ne sentant plus la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.  
_-Oui tout va très bien. Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, _s'excusa-t-elle en revenant dans le lit une fois sa tâche effectuée. Zapata se blotti contre lui, son visage tout près du sien. En la voyant couverte de sa chemise avec une très légère expression d'inquiétude le policier compris la raison de son insomnie.

_-Tout va bien se passer à présent. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Quoi qu'il arrive on l'affrontera ensemble. Je ne te laisse plus partir, _murmura-t-il en déposant de doux baiser dans son cou et sur son front. L'hispanique sourit et l'embrassa en retour. C'était tous ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Avec cette paix retrouvée ils retournèrent dormir de manière bien plus sereine qu'à leur habitude. Ils n'émergèrent que le lendemain matin au son du réveil. Tranquillement ils préparèrent de quoi petit déjeuner au lit en amoureux.  
_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à l'équipe ?  
-Considérant le fait que l'on n'a aucune chance de passer inaperçu, la vérité. Même s'il faut qu'on reste discret au travail et aussi pour nous protéger de Madeline je ne veux pas me cacher des gens qui compte vraiment, _expliqua Natasha incapable de cesser de sourire.  
_-J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Même si j'ai envie de crier au reste du monde à quel point je me sens chanceux je comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas. En revanche avec l'équipe c'est …_

_-Notre famille, _l'interrompit-elle avant d'entendre son téléphone vibrer. Elle regarda l'appelant puis se mit à rire.  
_-Qui est-ce ?  
-Jane et Patterson, disons qu'hier au déjeuner on a légèrement parlé de notre cohabitation et de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Alors quand elles ont appris que l'on allait au restaurant hier soir elles m'ont fait promettre de leurs donner des détails.  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Vous êtes des vraies commères enfin tu devrais décrocher parce que les connaissant elles ne lâcheront pas.  
-Salut les filles vous êtes très matinale. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ? _Questionna-t-elle en suivant son conseil en essayant de ne pas paraître trop joyeuse.  
_-Sérieusement, tu te poses la question. Est-ce que tu peux parler ? Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? _Débitèrent ses deux amies d'une même voix. L'hispanique regarda son coéquipier, amusée. D'humeur joueur le jeune homme commença à l'embrasser, la taquinant pendant qu'elle continuait sa conversation.  
_-Le repas était délicieux. _  
_-Tasha ! _  
_-Quoi c'est vrai. On a vraiment passé un très bon moment, _ajouta-t-elle de manière évasive, incapable de se concentrer en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau.  
_-C'est bien que tout se soit passé correctement mais est-ce que vous avez pu parler de votre relation _? Interrogea Jane ne se doutant pas l'étendu de sa question. Son interlocutrice se mit à rire ne pouvant plus résister.  
_-Les filles ne le prenez surtout pas mal mais on est assez occupé alors on continuera cette conversation plus tard, _conclut-elle de manière suggestive. La jolie brune attendit d'entendre leurs réactions. Après avoir perçu rire, surprise et amusement elle raccrocha pour retourner à leurs activités de la nuit précédente.

Quelques heures plus tard en arrivant au bureau ils n'eurent aucune remarque exceptée de grands sourires ravis de la part de leur équipe. Ils avaient encore énormément de chose à surmonter et de nombreux ennemis à affronter mais ils étaient tous persuadés qu'ils finiraient par s'en sortir. Quoi qu'il arrive ils étaient une famille.


End file.
